Huey Freeman vs the world
by KODfreak
Summary: Will Ramona Flowers except Jack Flowers as her father?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical summer afternoon. Riley and Robert Freeman were watching TV in the living room while Huey reading a book. Their day was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Nigga, you answer it!" Riley yelled to his brother.

Huey sighed and went to open the door. He was a little surprised at who it was. It was none other than Jack Flowers.

"Huey Freeman." Jack said.

"Jack Flowers. Let me guess, you want me to tell you where the target is?"

Jack let out a smirk.

"No, but I do need you for another mission. This concerns your brother and Grandfather."

"Okay."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Huey let Jack into the living room where Riley and Robert were. Once they saw Jack, they made faces of shock.

"Oh, Huey! This was the man that broke down ma door!" Robert yelled.

"Granddad! He obviously needs our help!"

"Well, it better be important!"

"Please Mr. Freeman, it is a very important mission." Explained Jack.

"Well what is it?" Robert asked pausing the TV.

"It is about my daughter, Ramona. Ramona Flowers."

"Is she lost or something?"

"She is my only daughter, and my sources say that she moved to Woodcrest, with a 23 year old male."

"Don't worry Jack; we'll help you find her." Huey reassured.

"Now, if you'll come to the base with me, we can get started."

"Wait!" Riley yelled.

"What is it Riley?" Huey asked Riley.

"I know someone who could help us!"

_**20 minutes later…**_

"So tell me again why you need my help?"

"Listen, a pimp named Slickback, we needs to use your bottom bitch to track down a person." Riley explained.

"I just want to find my daughter, Mr. Slickback."

"No, my name is a pimp named Slickback. Yes, say the whole thing, including a pimp named part."

"Okay a pimp named Slickback, we need your help. How much would it cost?"

"Ooooohhhh, about 5000 will do just fine."

"Sure whatever." Jack said handing the money to the pimp.

They walked into the large computer room.

"This is my bottom bitch; she'll help you track down the person."

"So what's the person's name?" the lady asked Jack.

"Ramona Flowers."

"Okay, I'm hacking into her MySpace page. Alright password is Scotty. Hmmm it appears she told some friends that she would be delivering packages to houses at Timideer lane."

"That's the street we live on!" Riley yelled.

"We have to get there now!" Jack yelled as he and the others ran with him to his car. Jack drove recklessly toward Timideer lane.

_**Meanwhile**_

Ramona was walking with Scott toward the Dubois house. She knocked on the door. Jazmine Dubois answered it.

"Jazmine Dubois?" she asked?

"Yeah! That's me!"

"This is your Usher lunchbox."

Jazmine squealed in excitement, grabbed the box and tore it open.

"Uh, you have to sign for it."

"Oh! Sorry!" She said signing the paper.

Just then the three of them heard a humming noise. It got louder and louder, until a black van came speeding down the road, braked hard and loud, then parked.

"I'm an old man! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Robert asked Jack as they walked toward Ramona.

"Ramona?" Jack asked.

"yes?"

"Oh ma baby! I thought you were dead!" he said hugging her.

"Get off of me!"

"You're my daughter! Look how big you've grown."

"You can't be by father!"

"But I am! I'm Jack Flowers!"

"You can't be! My father abandoned me a long time ago!"

A/N: will Ramona except jack as her father? What will Scott think of this?


	2. Chapter 2 seperated

"But I am! We share the same last name!" Jack told her.

"If you're my father, where have you been all my life?" Ramona asked.

"You remember, that one winter night…"

_**Flash back to winter night…**_

"_You were cradled in my arms, while your mother was being attacked by some terrorist"_

"Alright Jack flowers, now you will pay for my imprisonment!" The terrorist said slitting her throat.

"Sheila!"

_**End flash back…**_

A tear ran down Ramona's cheek. Though she was very young at the time, she somehow remembered the whole incident.

"I couldn't take care of you with the job I had, so I put you up for adoption."

Ramona ran into Jack's arms. Scott looked at them.

"Uh Ramona?" He asked. Jack went up to him.

"You! You are the reason she was hard to locate!" he yelled grabbing Scott's scruff.

"Dad! Let him go!" Ramona yelled which caused Jack to drop Scott. Ramona calling him Dad Made his heart heat up.

"He's my boyfriend, and it's not his fault I was gone."

"Then what was it?" asked Jack.

"We traveled here to escape the thoughts of what happened back in Canada." Explained Ramona.

"What happened back in Canada?"

"It's a long story."

"Alright. If you are looking for a house to stay at, you can stay at mine." Jack offered.

"Alright." Scott said.

"I didn't mean you!" yelled Jack.

"But dad!"

"No, he is not staying, and that's final." Jack said sternly as he took Ramona by the hand. She looked sadly back at Scott as they got in the car and drove away. Robert, Huey, Riley, and Jazmine looked at Scott as he just stood there.

"Great, now I have no place to go." He said sadly. "And now Ramona is gone."

"You could stay at Huey's house! It has a guest room and everything!" Jazmine suggested.

"You know that is a good idea. Huey! Go take what's his name to the room." Robert told him.

"Granddad! He is a complete stranger!"

"My name is Scott Pilgrim."

"Now Huey!"

Huey mumbled to himself as he led Scott into the house, and into the room.

"This place is… pretty nice."

"Just stay out of our room." Huey told him.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Here Ramona, you can stay in the room upstairs." Jack said showing Ramona to her room.

"Uh Dad, when can Scott come back?"

"You won't be hearing from Scott for awhile."

"Why not? I love him!"

"I don't care! This is my house, so you will obey my rules!"

"He didn't do anything to you!"

"He separated me from my child."

"Oh yeah? If you couldn't take care of me before, what makes you think you can now?"

"I… it's just that now that you're older… I thought you could be a bit… independent."

"Independent! Excuse me? If you want me to be so damned independent, how come you won't let me see Scott?"

"Because when I thought you were ready to live with me, I did all I could to see you. Then Scott came into the picture and blew everything out of proportion." Jack answered walking sadly out of the room. Ramona realized that Jack loved her very much, and didn't want her to interact with anyone who would separate them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So what do you have to eat around here?" Scott asked Huey.

"I guess you could make whatever you want."

"Okay, what video games do you have?"

"We gotts Grand theft auto 4, Call of duty," Riley said watching TV.

"Don't you have Super Mario brothers or legend of Zelda?"

"Those games are gay!" Riley yelled.

"You know you shouldn't call things gay when they aren't. I had a roommate once, his name was Wallace. Yeah, he brought men home all the time and we all slept in the same bed, but he was sort of like the gay father I never had."

"Ewwww! TMI dude!" yelled Riley.

"But that's in the past."

"What happened to Wallace?" asked Huey.

"He forced me to move out to make room for his boyfriend."

"Ugh! Scott, stop talkin about gay stuff!"

"Whatever." Scott said. Huey watched as Scott went up to his room.

Scott looked out the window. He doesn't remember the last time he and Ramona were apart. He missed here. If it wasn't for her psychotic father, he and Ramona would be together. Maybe if he snuck into his house to see her…


End file.
